1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of vehicle accessories and emergency equipment. More specifically the present invention relates to a vehicle wheel lifting block apparatus including a climbing block and block securing means for removably mounting the block on the circumferential tread surface of a tire after the tire has spun and become embedded in a rut or depression dug by the tire in a viscous surface such as sand, mud or snow, to grip the viscous surface while lifting the tire relative to the viscous surface so that tire rotation causes the tire to climb out of the depression and advance to stable terrain. Then the apparatus is removed from the tire and stored in the vehicle for future use.
The block preferably has a block thickness causing the block to protrude at least one half inch radially outward from the tire tread, the block also preferably has a block length generally equivalent to the width of the tire tread to extend across the entire tread surface, and optionally has a block width of about one half the block length. The preferred block material is a hard rubber similar or identical to that from which tires are made. The block has a block abutting surface for placement against the tire tread and has an opposing block traction surface facing outwardly from the tire tread. The block traction surface preferably has surface irregularities such as sine wave undulations forming longitudinally extending crests and troughs, or longitudinally parallel grooves separated by ribs.
The block securing means preferably includes a strap slot extending longitudinally through the block parallel to the block abutting surface. The block securing means further includes a strap passing through the strap slot and having a length sufficient so that first and second strap ends can wrap around a segment of the tire and through an opening in a vehicle wheel, and releasible strap end connection means for releasibly securing the strap ends together while the strap tightly grips the wheel and tire to hold the block firmly in position on the tire tread. The preferred strap end connection means is a cam buckle for use on truck tires, and mating hook and loop fastener patches for use on automobile tires, although either may be used for any vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been instances in which a car or truck is immobilized in sand, mud or snow because a wheel has spun and dug a depression and cannot climb out of the depression. Particularly in remote snow covered areas, such circumstances can become life threatening. And even if one happens to have tire chains, which are bulky to store in a vehicle, they would likely be inadequate to free a vehicle in this situation, and they are difficult or impossible to install on an immobilized vehicle.
Other traction enhancing devices have existed but are not designed to or adapted for lifting a tire out of a viscous surface. The TPE Compact Ice Grabber™ by SPORTS IMPORTS, LLC., for example, is a panel of functionally negligible thickness for securing across the tread of a tire and has radially protruding cleats. The Grabber™ is intended to remain on the tire at all times to enhance traction on icy surfaces. It is not designed to and is not structurally capable of gripping a viscous surface in which a spinning tire has spun and become embedded, and lifting the tire relative to the viscous surface so that the tire can climb out of the depression.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide vehicle wheel lifting block apparatus which can be secured to a vehicle tire tread when the wheel has become embedded and immobilized in a depression in a viscous surface, such after a wheel spins and forms a rut in sand, mud or snow, and lift the wheel as the wheel rotates so that the wheel can climb out of the depression and advance the vehicle to stable terrain.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is highly compact and durable for convenient storage in a vehicle.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is easy to install while the vehicle is immobilized and then remove from a vehicle wheel, without need of any tools.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.